


It’s All Too Much

by galacticmistake



Series: Strange Happenings in South Park (Whumptober 2020) [18]
Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Gen, High School, Panic Attacks, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Kenny McCormick, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27215584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacticmistake/pseuds/galacticmistake
Summary: Kenny's finally finished with her missing schoolwork, but a random episode of panic may disrupt everything.(Whumptober Day 18: Panic Attacks)(Kenny and Kyle are aged up to 16 for a high school setting)
Relationships: Kenny McCormick & Kyle Broflovski
Series: Strange Happenings in South Park (Whumptober 2020) [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951258
Kudos: 6





	It’s All Too Much

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Panic attack

The next day, Kenny found herself in the library yet again, with her assignments pretty much at 99% completion. The only thing she had left to do was a small sample of US History vocabulary, all of which she could easily do with her textbook. 

* * *

She finished that little bit within about 5 minutes and packed her backpack to leave the library. She left a small thank you note for the librarians for allowing her to spend so much time there as she left.

Luckily, one of her classes was right next to the library, so she went to turn in that workload first just to get it out of the way.

* * *

She turned everything in with no problem, but as she walked out of the classroom, she felt this sense of dread creep onto her. 

_ This is strange,  _ she thought to herself,  _ why do I feel like this? _

__ Before she could take another step, however, the dread seemed to overtake her, and she ran to the bathroom to try and cope with it alone. She locked herself in one of the empty stalls as she felt everything else came to her. She could feel her breath becoming shakier and the dread just increased and took over everything. Within minutes, a full-on panic attack had surfaced, and Kenny felt completely hopeless.

* * *

A few minutes later, Kyle heard sniffling from one of the stalls. He walked towards it and noticed the sleeve of a characteristic orange parka.

“...Kenny?”

The stall door unlocked.

“Hey, just me. Is everything al-”

She couldn’t bear to look at him, so she covered her face with the hood. He moved closer to her and pulled down the hood, revealing a tear-stricken, terrified face.

“What’s going on?”

She tried to explain, but it only came out in choked sobs. Kyle held her close in her arms and stroked her fingers, trying to bring about some sense of comfort.

“Hey, it’ll be ok. Whatever’s going on, I’m here to help, ok? Just talk to me when you’re ready.”

It took another minute for Kenny to stop crying, and she finally gathered her words enough to try and get her issues across.

“So, I finished all of my missing work. And I turned in the stuff for English. But when I stepped out…”

“You started to panic.”

“Basically.”

“Why do you think you started panicking?”

“....just started wondering if they would even accept it, since some of this shit is from August.”

“Didn’t they give you extensions during that time?”

“...yeah?”

“Then there shouldn’t be a problem. I’ll come with if they try pulling any bullshit, ok?”

Kenny nodded, and Kyle helped her stand up and move away from the stall.

* * *

30 minutes later, the two sat at the front of the school waiting to be picked up by Kyle’s mom. All of Kenny’s work had been turned in, and none of the teachers pulled anything sneaky.

“Hey, Kyle?”

“Hm?”

“Sorry to drag you into my bullshit.”

“Hey, don’t worry about it. We all need help sometimes. Nothing shameful in asking for it.”


End file.
